Unexpected Suprise
by ayden2408
Summary: Edward leaves and bella finds out she is prego the volturi come and force bella to come live with them and 2 years l8r 5 yr old nikki notices her mother is stress and dicides to give her mother a break and go stay with her dad first fanfic so be nice
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella POV

* * *

I still couldn't believe that he was gone. But he was I had seen the empty house for myself. And even before that I feel the absence not just the absence of him, but the whole family, my family or so I thought. It had been a weeks since they had left and he had kept to his promise "It shall be as if I never existed" no emails, no calls, no mail, nothing. But I still had the moments when I can still feel him. Kinda like an amputee and a missing limb I could still feel him there but when I looked and reached for him. There would be nothing there and I would sink farther into my pillows.

And I would try to dream of a happier time but I couldn't dream happy dreams because every time I closed my eyes I would go back to that day in the woods. I could see him standing there with his back to me. I would wake up screaming because in my dream no matter how loud I yelled his name he never turned around. I wish I could still feel his hands running through my hair and hear him humming to me like he used to due when I woke up from a bad dream. But instead I would wake up to a terrified ghost like charlie who was about as pail as Edward because of lack of sleep consequences of my night terrors, but unfortunately the terror was reality and it would go away or change if I woke up. I had barely been able to move or even sit up in my bed since he left it felt like there was a giant whole in my body where my heart should have been. Every time I tried to get up its like my body was telling me that I shouldn't be trying to be without him.

"Bella its time for school"

Great another thing to add to my day that reminds me that he isn't there and won't be there and on top of everything I got a new lab partner none other than Mike Newton, which caused Jessica to throw a huge fit, whom of which made it his constant mission to see how many times he could ask me out and get declined in one day.

"Alright dad I am up" unfortunately I added silently to myself. As soon as I sat up I felt like my stomach was trying to escape up my throat.

"Oh great here it comes again" I said as I ran to the bathroom, like I had done multiple times every day that week. I reached the toilet just in time for the dry heaving started and I started puking up nasty yellow liquid because there was nothing in my stomach. I stood up from the toilet and flushed it and wet to wash out my mouth and my hands.

"Are you OK Bells you have been throwing up everyday this week?"

"Yeah dad I think its just that flu that has been going around lately either that or my problem is more psychological than physical."

Charley looked at me with a dumbfounded look plastered on his face clearly having no clue what I was talking about. Trying not to make a fool of himself he crept slowly out of the bathroom without another word. This left me to my own thoughts and the task of getting showered and dressed even know I would rather crawl back into bed or maybe even under a rock.. As I got undressed to hop into the shower I had a feeling I was forgetting something really important and as I reached into the cabinet to grab a fresh razor and my other shower stuff. I saw a little pink box staring at me.

That was when everything came full circle and everything came into perspective. I ran down the stairs stopping only long enough to grab my keys and out the door as fast as I could not worried I was in a robe and a pair of fuzzy pink slippers. I ran to my truck and jumped in. Only to stick my keys in the ignition and find that the engine would not even turn over. Memories came flooding back to me about the countless times Edward had warned me that my car was not trustworthy. And well as much as I hate to admit it he was right. Just when I needed my car the most it wouldn't work. Sounds kinda like Edward just when I need him the most he was not here and had no plans of being here.

"NO stop Bella you cant just give up some of the best things in life are worth fighting for, you just have to keep trying" I told myself. I turned the key and to my surprise it worked and started right up. I put it in reverse because I had to find out if I was right and I had to find out soon.

* * *

**So there you are I hope you all like the changes and just bare with me through this and will be greatly rewarded**

**Review and tell me if there is any other changes I need to make **

* * *

**Love Agent Bubbles**


	2. Chapter 2

I have about 8 chapters done it just takes a while to type i will try to update ofter so often you get sick of me btw I love glittercups

well on to the next chapter

Panicking I ran to the corner Farm Fresh I rushed passed the counter to the pharmacutical isle. I grapped one of every test they had. I hurried to the counter dropping a few in the process i paid the cashier as he kinda glared at me. I rushed out and jumped into my truck.

At Home ten minutes later

34 pregnancy tests and they were all positive "how could this happen"

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that i hadnt noticed Charley was standing at the door he glanced around the room at the vast aray of postive tests and boxes. His was expressionless. All I could say was "I am so sorry Do you hate me" he looked at her with a confused look on his face. "honey i am not mad just dispointed. But honey no matter what I love and will always and we will get thru this" Charley put his arms out and pulled me into a reassuring hug. while I broke down and began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

I would really like a review if you can any way on to the chapter

I finally found it. took me three days but i found it. This was the first place edward had taken me.

When he had first taken me here i had been thin and pretty or thats what edward had told me.

It still pained me to think of him. But now i looked like i was 4 months pregnant. I layed down

and remembered the last time edward had brought me here.

Flashback

Me and Edward were laying on the ground staring up at the sky it was the day of my bithday.

He said that he had a suprise for me. He rolled over on top of me supporting his wieght on his

elbows. He started to kiss me with the most i have ever seen. I knew he was going to pull away

at any moment. But he didnt was Edward Cullen stretching his boundries. I couldn't believe this

moment was finally happening I had to be dreaming been dreaming about it for along time I was

shaking with excitement which Edward apparently noticed because I felt him grin against my lips

(sry I just cant write it its my first fan fic give me time i promise youll get a lemon before the end

of the story)

I couldnt believe Edward gave into me I had been waiting for this for this for a long time and it was

way better than i could have ever imagined I was interupted from my thoughts my none other the the

sex god himself "we should do this more often" I couldnt believe my ears

End flashback


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews it encouraged me to update sooner so thank you glittercups69 and Ari5194 and blackstargem i will try to update alot but i have to type it i have about 12 chapters done well thanks on to the story

I was interupted from my thoughts by 4 cloaked figures that appeared from the surrounding tree's they had blood red eyes which made me tremble in fear. I started to cowar down around my stomache when the smallest of the 4 aproached me "Bellla dont worry we are not here to hurt you we are here to protect you and the baby." with that said i just stared at them in disbelief. The girl looked at me with understanding and said "no need to worry my name is Jane and this is Aro, Marcus and Caius.(sry dont know how to spell his name)"You are coming to live with us" "The hell i am" i potested the looked at me with determination the one she pionted out to be aro spoke "You will come with us for it is our duty to protect our own and seeing as you carrying one you are also in need of protection becuase it is set in stone that you shall become one of us"Jane got an excited look on her face that devilish look that i got so many times from alice that i became to notice as a sign of trouble"So will you come?" Yes but only for a little while" because go knows i didnt need to be stuck working for this company.

"How does 5 years sound" Aro stated there had to be a trick somewere in that statment "and then I can leave without having to be monitored or any thing" Aro contimplated this for a moment "you will still have to check in regulary just so we know every thing is going alright but if you dont want to leave you can stay as long as you like" i thought for a moment about this maybe going was a good idea i could be safe "Then its settled I will come with you under the condition that i may leave within 5 yrs"


	5. Chapter 5

I know your all going to say Jane didnt have a child i just wanted to give Jane some back ground enjoy anyway

3 months later

Me and jane were sitting in the parlor room Jane and i had become best friends through the last 3 months she was like Alice and Angela mixed together and they were oposite personalities of each other but they worked for Jane "Jane why do you think the my pregnancy is progressing so fast?" Jane looked suprised by the question"probably because the child is half vamp"

Janes POV (you werent expecting that were you)

"Bella, Did you love Edward?" I had never heard her talk about him she flinched when i said his name" yes i did with all my heart" i could tell as she was saying the words they caused her great pain. Without evwen thinking I said"Bella why dont er go for a walk i mean you look alot better than i have seen you in the last 3 months"she hadnt been able to even stand on her own since we got here by strict orders from Marcus. I slowly went to her side and helped her off the chair she stood on her own and started taking slow steps so i made my way to the door to open it for her. then i started to hear the sound of water hitting wood. I turned around to see Bella with one hand on the paino and her other hand was laying on her stomache i reconized this from when i went into labor with my own child when i died I did the only thing i thought possible i ran over to her set her back in the chair then ran to call for Marcu" ITS TIME!!!!"

BPOV

Just as Jane was done yelling I saw the three vampires that i have become to know run into the room with a stretcher In less than 30 sec i was having an iv put in my arm a mask placed over my face and a needle stuck in my back (epideral) I was rolled into the room that was deemed to the doctors office since my stay her had began they pulled up a curtain just above my bulging tummy and in thirty seconds i was asleep

_____________________________________________________

sry i know a cliffy but i should have the next chapter up today

dont forget to review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aro's POV

As soon as we heard the baby crying we saw Bella'sheart beat start to drop Jane stepped forward only to be stopped by Marcus's hand on her chest " We cant just let her die you said it yourself 'we protect our own' and she is one of us." I contimpated this for a moment "you are certainly right…..But you have to change her"

JPOV

I cant believe what he was asking me to do. But I had to do this….she was my best friends and she was dying in front of my eyes "Alright I'll do it" I bent my head down slowly when I reached her neck I was working u p the courage to take control of the beast within and not let it get the better of me I was also prying the I had the strength to stop I put my lips on her cheek and kissed and bent my head all the way down and sank my teeth into her skin only taking a little blood of which I replaced with venom. I licked the wound to close it. I was so happy to hear the heart beat to pick up dramatically.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

3 day later BPOV

I woke up and instantly threw my hand to my nonexistent belly. Nothing not even a small pouch. I started to have a panic attack. Apparently Jane sensed my distress because she cam running in "Oh My God I am so glad you are awake" jane startlelingly stated. "jane were is my baby?" "she in her bed asleep." "thank goodness I was terrified wait did you say she?" "yes and she is absolutely perfect and she doesn't have a scent but she still has a heartbeat but first lets take care of you are you thirsty." "oddly enough not really but I do want to see her" "alright" dang that was easy I thought I was goning to have to fight to see her but of course jane wouldn't make me suffer and wait to see my daughter. We walked out of the "doctors office" and walked up the stairs to my room. I entered my room to see that there was an extra door in my room that I had never seen before. I walked over to the door debating on whether I was ready or not. From what I have been told by jasper what makes the beast in him come alive was the smell of the human but the baby didn't have any scent so did that mean that I wouldn't want to hurt her but I was getting ready to test this theory out on my child. What if I hurt her? Jane must have known I was freaking because she placed her hand on my shoulder "Come on you can do it." Jane said in to encourage me to turn the handle that I had been holding Idlely in my hand. I turned the handle and fearfully opened the door. I was surprised to see that the room was open with a big window with purple curtains the room looked like I was designed for a princess That when I was when I saw her she was so beautiful and this room was made for her she was laying in a beautiful bassinet I walked over to her I was careful to have jane right by my side just I should try to do anything as I picked her up I noticed she had beautiful bronze banana curls she looked like she could pass as a three month old instead of a 3 day old. Noticing my discomfort about the topic Jane stated "she growes really fast so what are you going to name her?" I hadn't even really thought about a name before now. And then I remembered a conversation me and Edward had once and he told me his mom's name was Elizabeth. So I decided "I think I will name her Elizabeth Nichole Cullen." "that's a good name but can I call her Nikki for short" "sure" just as the words finished spilling out of my mouth NIkki opened her eyes for the first time They were so beautiful and enchanting They were big and brown just likae mine used to be they also had little swirls of gold. She looked absolutely beautiful and that's when I knew she was the center of my world.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

2 years later

Nikki's POV

"Mommy how come you never talk about daddy you told me about everyone else" I could tell my mom was avoiding the subject. Ever since I had turned 2 (even know I looked 5) I wanted to know about him because I could tell it was becoming harder and harder by the day for my mom to look at me because I looked just like him. I had pale white skin that was accented by the rosy blush that was on my cheeks I had bronze banana curls that hung down to my hips. "Elizabeth we have had this conversation before your daddy is on a business trip and we will talk about him when my work is finished" she always said that. But somehow her work was never finished. I could tell I was starting to irritate my mother "Tiffany come take this child for her lessons" Tiffany was my nanny of sorts but she was also like an older sister. She had hair that went from pink from purple. Starting with pink at the top and gradually getting darker. She had topaz eyes because she had the same diet that my mother and I have become accustom to. Tiffany entered the room in a moments notice. We left without another word from my mother I knew my mother loved me but she just was having trouble expressing how she felt about me because I reminded her so much of my father. I liked my father my mother had always described him as a hero never a monster and my mother would never admit to me that my father left but I knew the truth because Aro had told me. Aro and the rest of the Volturi thought that I was the future for their species. That I was going to do something great because as far as they knew there was only one other like me his name was Sebastian Carknot he was born in Cairo, Egypt 2000 years ago his mother died after he was born. He produces venom were as I do not. He stopped aging at the age of 5 years old but he looked like 18 but he was really nice and he seemed to understand me he said that when we meet our soul mate it was like imprinting and I asked him what that was he said that I would know when it happened. "Tiffany can you tell me about my father" "Honey I don't know anything about your father it wasn't something that was easily discussed by me and your mother." "can we do an internet search for him" "Aren't you supposed to be doing your lessons" "come one please I just want to give mommy a small break I think I am giving her a breakdown."I gave her the puppy dog eyes with the pout. "god I swear you are to intelligent for your own good." "So is that a yes" she sat down at the candy apple red computer my mom had bought for my lessons. "what name do I enter?" The only person that I knew that had a job was my grandfather who was the leader of the coven. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen" amazingly we ended up with over 4200 hits she clicked the first one and I guy and a girl popped up playing leap frog naked. Tiffany reacted really weirdly to this and hurried up and shut down the page. "what's wrong Tiffany" "nothing" " what were they doing naked" " I will tell you when you get older" they all seem to say that always when I am older which is in 3 years but I am fine with that I can wait patience was never one of my virtues but if I had to wait then I will. I was brought out of my thoughts by Tiffany saying "there is a Dr. Carlisle Cullen registered to Forks County Hospital." Forks was the town were mommy met daddy I remember her telling me about it.

_Flashback_

_My second birthday_

"_Mommy were did you meet daddy? "well honey I grew up in Phoenix, Arizona. When I got older I my mom got remarried to a guy named Phil he was a professional baseball player well after they were married Phil was in baseball so he was gone a lot and my mother stayed with me for awhile but I could tell she missed Phil so I decided that it was time for me to go and stay with my father Charlie your grandfather was a great man I never really understand why my mother left him" "so where did grandpa live" "in a little town in Washington called Forks not to far from Port Angeles (sry if I didn't spell it right don't have my book with me) "and that is were you met daddy" "yes honey" "mommy does daddy love me?" "Yes very much he is just very busy" "But if daddy loves me then why doesn't he come and visit me" "Because honey daddy is making a life for you so you can be safe" "now blow out your candles honey but don't forget to make a wish" I wish I could see daddy. And with that I blew out my candles. _

_End flashback_

I guess sometimes you have to make your own wishes come true. Tiffany bought two tickets to Forks we planned on telling my mom that we were going hunting which was not out of the ordinary. My mom didn't ever take me hunting because she never had time she said that when she was done with work we would have all the time in the world. Tiffany was going to take the plane with me there and then she was going to go visit her husband she like my mother was dragged into the Volturi against her will well not exactly against her will she was doing it to protect me and Tiffany got into the business because she wanted to protect her husband. I had only met her husband once when she first came to stay with us. She was chosen for her history with kids and she would stay until I got fully grown and dismissed her. And so we ran up to my room and I packed my suitcases with all my possessions and my scrapbooks. Tiffany unlike me didn't have that many possessions so I could easily play it out as the combined amount was both of ours. We were driven to the airport by Jamie she was one of the humans that worked for the Volturi. I told her if she told any one she would be expecting great consequences and would find herself at the next dinner as the meal. We boarded the plane and I was step closer to meeting my father. I had so many questions like what if he didn't like me or want me. But I guess all will be answered in dew time.

sry it took me so long to up date I am like on chapter 19 and I got writers block so was reading other peoples fan fiction for inspiration that right I said it you guys inspire me if you want to inspire me too put up a chapter sooner all you have to do is read and review who ever is the first one to review will have the next chapter dedicated to them

Love agentbubbles


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

I cant believe my brothers are making me go on this stupid hinting trip with them. I don't even care if Main has a mountain lion problem I don't even feel in the mood for them. Then again I haven't been in the mood to do anything since we moved back here when we moved back here I thought it was for the better that I could apologize and I could have her back. But the first step I took into the town I noticed on a sign by the side of a fountain it said "In the memory of Isabella Marie Swan (Bella) died September 16 2007" I dropped right there I started to dry sob and well I just haven't stopped. Because I know it was my fault she was dead. Charlie died shortly after probably of a broken heart, all because of me. I caused so much pain and death trying to prevent it but once again I did more harm then good. Hell I didn't do any good. I was brought out of my sulking by Jasper thinking_ dude you are giving me a mental breakdown _I felt sorry for Jasper he was having to deal with an abstinent Alice for quite sometime and that of course was also my fault.

Nikki's POV

At the airport

We finally landed a little bit delayed but that was fine I had waited my whole life to meet my father there is no reason why I could wait another ten minutes. Tiffany grabbed my bags and placed me into a cab after giving the driver directions and money. "Tiffany what if they don't like me?" "honey don't worry about that I cant imagine anyone not liking you I mean come on you have the whole Volturi wrapped around your finger" which was true I did "and I am always one phone call away if you want to go home" " I love you Tiffany and thanks for everything" "you are welcome now go fulfill you wish" I got into the cab and I was off on the way there I was humming the lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was little.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Carlisle POV**

I was pacing in my office trying to figure out what th get Esme for our anniversary. I was deeply lost in my thoughts when I heard tiny footsteps coming up the steep steps leading to the door. I walked to the front door and opened it to see what looked like a 5 year old little girl struggling to drag her suitcase up the last step she pulled her suitcase a little to hard because she toppled over and fell down. I rushed to her side before she could even let out a cry. I lifted her chin to show her that it was okay that was when I saw her face. I was met with a pair of eyes I hadn't seen in awhile they seemed so familiar but yet they were different they were chocolate brown with swirls of gold. She looked like a vampire but she couldn't be immortal children were not allowed. She had blood running through her veins which surprisingly didn't have an effect on me she had no smell.

**Nikki POV**

"Are you Dr. Carlisle Cullen" I asked "why yes I am but you have the advantage here you know my name but I my child don't know yours" well that was a reasonable statement the way he spoke it reminded me of Aro who I was beginning to miss "I am Elizabeth Cullen and according to my mother you are my grandfather" "how is that possible I am a vampire and I have no biological family alive" "well my father is a vampire and my mother is or was human" I think the clues were starting to add up in his head all he could mutter was "how could this happen?" "you see when a man and a women love each other very much...." "stop I know were babies come from but why you know I don't understand" "well thats simple Aro told me" "Elizabeth I think you should come in to discuss this further" " thank you but will you call me Nikki instead of Elizabeth my mom is the only one that calls me that and will you help me with this" I was hoping that he would say yes because that bag was heavy " yes I will happily oblige" " soon I will be big enough to carry it myself I only have three years till I am fully grown and then my vampire genes take over and I will stop growing all together my I will still be able to reproduce" Carlisle cringed when I said the word reproduce. By the time I finished my thought I found myself in the living room of the house that I had heard so many stories about. Carlisle set my stuff down by the stairs and sauntered his way over the lazy boy in the corner. I was brought out of my thoughts of the house by Carlisle saying " Esme we have a visitor I think you would like to meet?"

Sorry I know Cliffy but I will have more up soon don't forget reviews mean I type faster


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Esme POV

I was sitting up in the study working on a cook book I had been writing when I heard Carlisle scream up the stairs. I quickly hopped up in hopes of getting a peak at my birthday present. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I smelled something different like a human but not quite surely Carlisle hadn't gotten me a human for my birthday. I entered the living room I saw a little girl sitting on the couch looking quite terrified and excited.

"Oh Carlisle please tell me you didnt kid nap a little girl for my birthday?"

"No I did no such thing, Esme I would like you to meet Elizabeth Cullen she is apparently our granddaughter" as Carlisle finished his sentence I was completley surprised I mean she looked human but she wasnt I could tell. When I looked back at the girl she was rubbing her eyes.

"Oh honey you must be exausted why dont I take you upstairs and set you up in one of the rooms upstairs you can sleep in Edwards room for tonight we will figure this all out in the morning but as of right now you need to sleep."

"Thank you so much" she said as we made our way up the stairs I motioned for Carlisle that I would be back mometarly.

I showed her to the room and got her settled in she pulled out her pjs and walked in the to the bathroom to get changed.

"Honey you are going to have to call your mother in the morning" knowing that her mother had to be Bella because of her brown eyes they were just like her mothers.

"I know do you think she will be really mad at me and not want me anymore"

"No of course not I think she will always loce you no matter what she might be a little mad but she always love you no matter what.

"Goodnight Grandma and thanks for everything" the sound of her calling me grandma melted my heart.

"Goodnight sweetie" I said as I left the room and headed down stairs to have Carlisle call Bella.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I am so sorry that I havent updated in so long but my friend glittercups lost this chapter and I hafd to rewrite it so I had to go back and read and then since I already had 5 chapter after that done I had to be very careful about the way I wrote it well the faster you review the faster you get an update


	12. Authors note Please read very important

**Please read and please forgive me**

* * *

**I am in the process of rewriting and editing the chapters for this story so that they are longer so if you all can just give me some time that would be very nice i will try to post them as fast as possible along with more chapters i just need to fix it before i can go further the stories will not change they will just get better and longer**

* * *

**Love Agent Bubbles**


End file.
